


the moon revolves around the earth, and so does tsukishima

by kinkunikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, anyways enjoy, i made a tsukinoya tiktok yesterday and it inspired this, i tried but i am an awful writer, just had to include kghn because i love them, tsukinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunikage/pseuds/kinkunikage
Summary: Only a light drizzle, and the rope of love tightening around his chest. Each “Tsukki!” exclaimed and “sorry” that followed shortly after pulling the rope harder, each breath of air barely filling his ever suffocating lungs.Love was. Awful.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	the moon revolves around the earth, and so does tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i tried to sound ~poetic~ but I am a shit writer. Enjoy this. I gift this too my mutals on tiktok. mwah i love yall

The moon revolves around the earth. This is a well known fact.

Tsukishima Kei was fourteen years of age, when he realized he was in love with olive green hair and ninety-four freckles. Love was nothing like the movies, there were no paper cranes flying when they held hands, no snow to have their first kiss under. 

Only a light drizzle, and the rope of love tightening around his chest. Each “Tsukki!” exclaimed and “sorry” that followed shortly after pulling the rope harder, each breath of air barely filling his ever suffocating lungs. 

Love was. Awful.

But surely, the olive green hair and ninety four freckles had to love him back. Those freckles were as much a part of his body, as the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. 

Yet every time he tried to speak up, every time he tried to proclaim: “Tadashi, I am in love with you, past the point of no return” , the rope of love found its way to his vocal cords. 

So he stopped trying. 

Two years pass quickly, filled with longing dreams of hazel eyes, and pale skin glowing against the rays of a setting sun. A new school, a new team, the same Tadashi.

He worries. He worries a lot.

It’s funny. Tadashi is worried that girls only flock around them because of Tsukishima. Tsukishima knows this. He knows the girls only like his height, his aloof personality. Tsukishima knows he is as mysterious as the moon.

Yet he worries that one day, the freckles will leave him, and start appearing on the skin of other people. Girls. People made of sunflowers, people who smell like strawberries. Girls. Soft skin and pretty eyes. Girls. Flowy dresses, and ever silky hair.

Blonde hair.

How funny. The girl who sets Tadashi’s heart aflame has blonde hair. “Tsukki! Her hair reminds me of the sun. Each and every strand being a different ray. It's unreal.”

Why isnt his hair golden like the sun? Why doesn’t he light up his world? The moon can’t light up the world, and Tsukishima cannot light up his.

The sun has a smile that is so blinding. A laugh that lights up the room. A ridiculous blue hair clip, and eyes the colour of honey.

Tsukishima has honey eyes too, yet his will never be quite as sweet as those adorned by Tadashi. 

During Tsukishima’s second year, a kiss was planted on a freckled cheek. A kiss from soft, rosy lips. Lips that weren't his. Lips that belonged to Yachi Hitoka. A cute girl, a beautiful girl, ‘if the sun was a person it would be this girl’ type of girl. 

Tsukishima would never be the sun for Tadashi, he could only be his moon. A moon. Whether it be the galaxy of freckles on Tadashi’s cheek, or the planets orbiting the sun, Tsukishima was no more than a moon. 

Why couldn’t he be a girl? A girl. Why couldn’t he set his cheeks aflame? A girl. Why couldn’t he get Tadashi to see him as more than a moon? A girl. Why couldn't he be Tadashi’s moon? A girl. A girl. A girl.

Jealousy. He wishes to be Hinata and Kageyama. Two people made for each other. The sun and a shadowed mountain. The sun illuminates the mountains. A beautiful sunset and sunrise. Oh, how Tsukishima wishes he could have a sunrise of his own. Yet a moon gives off no light, only a warm glow, a reflection of the sun.

Tsukishima has been eclipsed by Yachi Hitoka. He has been eclipsed by a sun. The sun. 

These feelings are so pointless. This relationship will forever remain unrequited. What is the point anymore?

The glasses that were once a part of his body, replaced by contacts. He preferred the glasses, they were more comfortable, but he had to move on. Grow up. Wear contacts.

Lighting struck the ground in the form of a rolling receive. A bleach blonde strip of hair, in a field of medium brown.

Lightning is powerful when it strikes. Full of energy. So bright. 

The boy with blonde streak, in love with another man, with long brown hair, always worn in a loose bun. A man who “swings the other way”. Girls. Girls. Girls. Girls.

And so, abandoning their loves that would forever remain unrequited, lightning struck Tsukishima.

Yet their relationship could never be real. It could never mean anything. The contacts worked but they were uncomfortable. Tsukishima missed his glasses.

Long talks at three in the morning. Kisses that meant nothing. Imagining. Imagining he was kissing his earth. Wishing he was kissing his earth. Longing for his earth. 

Lightning is quick. Temporary. Eventually it will strike elsewhere. 

“After graduation, Asahi and I plan to travel the world.”

“I know.”

During Tsukishima’s third year of high school, left without an earth to be anchored to, and the bright, hot, flash of lightning gone, he floated around. Watched his life go by, outside of his body.   
The contacts in his eyes, itchy as ever. He should really get glasses again. 

So he did.

He and Tadashi went to the same university. Studied the same major. Played volleyball on the same team.

The moon can be eclipsed, but it never disappears. It forever remains tethered to the earth, whether or not it's in sight. 

After wearing contacts for so long, Tsukishima forgot why he no longer wore glasses. They too were uncomfortable. They would fog up when too hot or too cold, collecting an annoying amount of sweat on the bridge of his nose, and his ears were always sore. 

The rope of love once again tightened around his chest, making each and every breath more difficult. Love was so painful, yet he never stopped. Glasses were uncomfortable yet he wore them.

A marriage, bouquets, the title ‘best man’, overly sweet cake, honey eyes, dancing freckles, and unrequited love. Unrequited. Unrequited. Unrequited.

Girls. Girls. Girls. Girl. Girl. Girl. Yachi Hitoka.

Sipping his champagne, next to the love of his life, his best friend, his world, his glasses, Tsukishima felt everything and nothing.

“You know Tsukki, as a married man I can tell you this now, I had a huge crush on you growing up. You were my moon. I think it’s about time that you found yourself an earth.”

He had found his earth, and his earth was occupied by a sun. Tadashi’s words rang in his ears. Maybe he was caught up on the fact that he had him all along. Were. Were. Were. He did have him. He did have an earth. His earth had a moon. 

And so later that night, without a galaxy of freckles, Tsukishima cried. Cried for the loss of a chance of something great. And eventually the tears stopped, and an empty feeling replaced the hole in his heart. The hole in his being.

And so, with no purpose, the moon continued to revolve around the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so how are we? let me know of any errors, as this is my third fanfic, and I write for recreation, I dont really know anything about writing. anyways ily guys <3


End file.
